villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Mother Knows Best
"Mother Knows Best" is a song from Disney's 2010 animated film Tangled. It is sung by Mother Gothel as she convinces Rapunzel to trust her judgement and never try to leave her. The song was performed by Gothel's voice actress Donna Murphy, and Rapunzel's voice actress Mandy Moore in speaking lines. Lyrics Film= want to go outside? Ugh, why, Rapunzel! Look at you, as fragile as a flower Still a little sapling, just a sprout You know why we stay up in this tower know, but- That's right! To keep you safe and sound, dear Guess I always knew this day was coming Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest Soon, but not yet But- Shh! Trust me, pet Mother knows best Mother knows best Listen to your mother It's a scary world out there Mother knows best One way or another Something will go wrong, I swear Ruffians, thugs Poison ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes, The plague! No! Yes! But- Also large bugs Men with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me! Mother's right here Mother will protect you Darling, here's what I suggest Skip the drama Stay with Mama Mother knows best Mother knows best Take it from your mumsy On your own, you won't survive Sloppy, under-dressed Immature, clumsy Please, they'll eat you up alive! Gullible, naive Positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague-- Plus, I believe Gettin' kinda chubby I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you! Mother understands Mother's here to help you All I have is one request Rapunzel? Yes? ever ask to leave this tower again. Mother. love you very much, dear. love you more. love you most. Don't forget it You'll regret it Mother knows best! |-|Soundtrack= want to go outside? Ugh, why, Rapunzel! Look at you, as fragile as a flower Still a little sapling, just a sprout You know why we stay up in this tower know, but- That's right! To keep you safe and sound, dear Guess I always knew this day was coming Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest Soon, but not yet But- Shh! Trust me, pet Mother knows best Mother knows best Listen to your mother It's a scary world out there Mother knows best One way or another Something will go wrong, I swear Ruffians, thugs Poison ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes, The plague! No! Yes! But- Also large bugs Men with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me! Mother's right here Mother will protect you Darling, here's what I suggest Skip the drama Stay with Mama Mother knows best Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know? I only bathed and changed and nursed you Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it Let me die alone here, be my guest When it's too late You'll see, just wait Mother knows best Mother knows best Take it from your mumsy On your own, you won't survive Sloppy, under-dressed Immature, clumsy Please, they'll eat you up alive! Gullible, naive Positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague-- Plus, I believe Gettin' kinda chubby I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you! Mother understands Mother's here to help you All I have is one request Rapunzel? Yes? ever ask to leave this tower again. Mother. love you very much, dear. love you more. love you most. Don't forget it You'll regret it Mother knows best! Other Appearances *The song was featured on the Tangled: Original Soundtrack. This version included additional lyrics. Gallery Images MKB.04.png MKB.12.png MKB.13.png MKB.20.png MKB.22.png MKB.23.png MKB.28.png MKB.30.png Videos Official Mother Knows Best - Tangled Blu-Ray 720p|Film Mother Knows Best (From "Tangled" Soundtrack Version)|Soundtrack Covers Mother Knows Best (from film "Tangled")|Jartisto See Also *Mother Knows Best (Reprise) Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Solos Category:Theatrical Songs